


Pretty Handsome Awkward

by ranvirn47



Category: Lego Ninjago
Genre: Fluff and Humor, Idiots in Love, Inappropriate Erections, Love Confessions, M/M, Misunderstandings, Mutual Pining, One Shot, Trapped In A Closet, not smut centric
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-09
Updated: 2020-07-09
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:34:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25168543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ranvirn47/pseuds/ranvirn47
Summary: Cole and Jay have been pining after each other for a long time. A littletoolong for the other ninja. Kai suggests taking things into their own hands. ‘Just a helpful nudge’ he said. And now they're trapped in a closet together.-It's everybody's favorite trope! mostly fluff/humor :) a sprinkle of smut ;)
Relationships: Cole/Jay Walker
Comments: 9
Kudos: 91





	Pretty Handsome Awkward

**Author's Note:**

> I have no idea how ratings work 💔

So Jay had a bit of a problem. A Cole-shaped problem. 

No, the problem wasn't Cole himself. They weren't having a disagreement of any sort. In fact, they were probably the closest they'd ever been in their friendship. But maybe that was part of the problem. 

The problem being that Jay was in love with his best friend and he didn't know what to do about it. 

He didn't know when it started, but he knew that it was something he'd been feeling _long_ before he finally realized it. And when it finally hit him what the feelings he'd been having meant, he hadn't stopped thinking about it since. 

Thinking about things like whether or not there was a possibility of Cole reciprocating his feelings. Whether he should grow a pair and just ask him out. Or if he should wait to see if Cole showed any signs of wanting to do the same. 

And, of course, there were times like these, where he could only think about things like how strong Cole was. And how handsome Cole was. Just Cole, Cole, Cole. 

And the others were starting to get annoyed from it. Especially Kai, who had to be a witness to _a lot_ of the pining. Heck, he was witnessing it right now. 

The ninja were all training on the course set up on the monastery's courtyard. Well, all of the ninja except Jay. Kai paused and turned to see that Jay was sitting on the stairs at the door of the entrance. To ‘rest’, as he said. But that only seemed to be an excuse to have the opportunity to give Cole heart eyes. Because that's exactly what he was doing: head resting on his hands, staring at Cole with the stereotypical dreamy look on his face. All he needed were small cartoon hearts floating around his head to complete the picture. 

Kai huffed, rolling his eyes as he went over to go sit beside Jay. He grabbed a water bottle, taking a few gulps as he tried to think of something witty, to point out to Jay about his obvious ogling. But before he could say anything, Jay beat him to it. 

“I want Cole to snap me in half with his lava arms.”

Kai choked, spitting out the water he unfortunately still had in his mouth when Jay decided he needed to say that. “What was that?” he wheezed, trying to clear his throat. 

“I-I didn't actually mean to say that aloud-” Jay stuttered, his face flushing. 

“Hey Cole!” Kai called out with his hands cupped around his mouth. “Jay said that he wants you to s- fuck!" His sentence was cut short when Jay lunged at him to prevent him from continuing. His back hit the ground, momentarily knocking the breath out of him. 

Cole paused his punches to the training dummy, finally turning to pay attention to them after noticing the mini quarrel happening between Kai and Jay. “He wants me to what?”

“Nothing!" Jay yelled over Kai trying to speak but his words were muffled by Jay's hands, covering his mouth. “Ew!” Jay exclaimed, pulling away from Kai and wiping his hands on his pants. “You licked me!”

Kai took that opportunity to shove Jay off of him and stand back up, brushing off his gi. “Alright, alright. I won't tell him.”

“You better not,” Jay huffed, sitting back down with his arms crossed. 

Both he and Kai turned to watch Cole, who had returned to punching the training dummy after Jay dismissed him. He was using the one Jay had built especially for him, so that it doesn't come undone instantly from the strength of Coles lava arms, which he was using to punch it with. Kai stole a brief glance at Jay, and saw that the lovestruck face had already returned to his face. Kai wouldn't be surprised if he found out that Jay built it solely for the purpose of seeing Cole use his Earth punch while training. 

Kai groaned. “So you're just planning on doing this forever? When are you gonna tell him?”

“I'm gonna tell him eventually! It's just…” Jay frowned. “I don't know. We've been friends for so long. I feel like if he liked me, he would've told me that by now.”

“Don't you think maybe that's exactly what _he's_ thinking?”

Jay blinked. “Yeah that kinda makes sense.”

“Then ask him out!” 

“Not so loud!” Jay shushed him. Kai only rolled his eyes in response. Jay continued, “I just think it's better to play it safe for now.”

Kai sighed. “Alright. Whatever.” He threw the empty water bottle aside and went back to his position in training. Jay was gonna confess his feelings to Cole, if he had anything to say about it. 

——————————————————————

So Cole had a problem. And it happened to be the exact same problem Jay had. Although, he knew about how he felt for Jay for _much_ longer than Jay knew. 

Cole had noticed the staring coming from Jay, and _other_ things, but he didn't really know what to think about it. He really wasn't good at reading people when it came to things like this. Was Jay staring at him because he appreciated him as a friend? Or was it because he reciprocated his feelings? He honestly didn't know. 

Cole had elected to just wait and see if Jay would explicitly tell him that he felt the same. Otherwise, he wasn't going to say or do anything about it. Except continue to pine over him. Which was something he did a lot. 

He was even doing it right now. As subtly as he could. 

Not subtle enough for it to pass under Lloyd, though. He was almost as annoyed as Kai when it came to those two pining idiots. 

Lloyd walked into the underground base of the monastery, looking for Zane to see if he needed any help. He said he was going to be working some touchups on the Rock Cycle and Katana 4x4 with Jay, and that was exactly what he was doing. He also spotted Cole in the room. He wasn't helping them, though. He was sitting on the opposite side of the room, sitting on the floor with a pad of paper and a pencil in his hand. The notebook Lloyd recognized to be Cole's sketchbook. 

It was easily recognizable to Lloyd because Cole drew in it a lot. Outside of paying video games and listening to music, it was one of his major hobbies. Cole had allowed Lloyd to view his art a few times, but always carefully monitored him when he did, as he said he drew ‘very personal’ things in there. 

All that did was make Lloyd even _more_ curious about his drawings. But judging from what Cole was staring at, he had a good idea as to what it was he drew. 

Lloyd snuck over towards Cole, and once close enough, dramatically slid across the floor, stopping when he bumped shoulders with Cole. 

Cole yelped in surprise, being caught off guard, and nearly dropped his notebook. 

“Hey Cole!” Lloyd chirped, smiling cheerfully. 

“Uh, hey Lloyd. What's up?”

“Nothing much.” He let his eyes wander towards Coles sketchbook. “Whatcha drawing?”

“Nothing,” he said quickly. He flipped the page just as quickly to a different drawing, that of an unfinished dragon. Lloyd wasn't able to see what the other drawing was, all of the lines flashing as a blur when Cole changed pages. 

Lloyd raised an eyebrow. “Yeah that didn't look like nothing. Cool dragon though.”

“Thanks? Um. It was just another ‘personal drawing’. You get that, right?”

“Yes, of course.” Cole turned back to his drawing, though he was working on the dragon now, and Lloyd looked back at what Cole had been referencing as he drew. “So are all your ‘personal drawings’ just drawings of Jay or…?”

Cole's pencil froze on the paper. Then continued as if nothing happened. “I have no idea what you're talking about.”

Lloyd laughed. _Nailed it._ “C'mon Cole. I know you have the hots for Jay.”

Cole stopped drawing again. He looked up from his sketchbook, a faint flush on his cheeks as he met Lloyd's eyes. “Am I that obvious?” 

“Yes. Extremely obvious. To everyone except Jay, apparently.” 

Cole groaned, bringing his knees closer to himself as he felt his face heat up even more. He flipped the page back to his original drawing, since there wasn't much of a point in hiding it anymore now that he knew. 

“Can I see?” Lloyd asked, curiously leaning in. 

“Oh, so _now_ you ask?” Cole rolled his eyes, but moved his arm anyway to allow Lloyd to see. 

It was a drawing of the scene in front of them, the background containing a detailed sketch of his dirt bike, which Lloyd found impressive given the complexity of the design. But the focus of the image was clearly Jay. He was wearing his navy blue jumpsuit. The one he wore whenever he worked on mechanics, with an assortment of zippers covering the front. He wore a bandana to hold back the mess of ginger curls on his head while he worked on tinkering with the bike. 

Honestly, Lloyd had no idea how Cole had managed to make Jay appear presentable when he was all sweaty and greasy from oil, but he managed it. Lloyd guessed it was because through his eyes, Cole saw past the sweat and grease and only saw the beauty in Jay. Which was kinda sweet, Lloyd had to admit. 

“Why don't you ask him out?”

Cole frowned. “I want to. I'm waiting for the opportunity to do that.”

“What do you mean opportunity? Right now's an opportunity.” He cupped his mouth with his hands. “Hey Jay!”

“Shh!” Cole shushed him, pulling his hands away from his mouth, but it was too late. Jay had already heard him. 

He looked up and smiled, waving his hand that still held a wrench he was using. “Hey! Do y'all need me for something?

Cole gave Lloyd a pleading look. He sighed and rolled his eyes. Cole always got everyone with his puppy eyes. He said to Jay, “No. Just wanted to see how you and Zane were doing with the vehicles.”

“Making steady progress. I could use a little help though.”

“I'll help!” Cole eagerly said, instantly shooting up to his feet. Upon realizing he still had his notebook in his hands, he dropped it and lightly shoved it over to Lloyd using his foot. “Can you do me a favor and hide my sketchbook from Kai? And also, please never do anything like that again. Thanks."

“Fine,” Lloyd agreed. Only to the first one though. 

——————————————————————

Kai had a solution to Jay and Cole's problem. A terrible one, yes, but at the same time, his favorite plan to date. However, he was gonna need help. And he knew just who to ask.

“Hey Lloyd!”

Lloyd briefly looked away from his phone from where he was lazily laying on the couch. “Hi Kai.”

Kai pushed Lloyd's legs off the end of the couch to sit there himself. He clapped his hands together. “So I have this great idea!”

“Sounds like famous last words to me,” Lloyd muttered back, disinterested. 

“Hear me out! You know how Cole and Jay are pining idiots?”

Lloyd raised an eyebrow. He had a feeling he knew where this was going. “Yeah…?”

“What if we put a stop to it by giving them a helpful nudge in the right direction?”

Yup. There it was. “I'm guessing you wanna rope me into your whole charade?” Kai nodded and he sighed. “Alright. What's your plan?”

“We just gotta put them in a place where they can't run away and will be forced to talk to each other. And I think I know just the place.”

——————————————————————

A new problem arose for Cole. This time, it was that he was trapped inside of a closet, that for some reason had a _surprisingly_ durable door. He had tried to knock it down using his lava arms, to no avail. In fact, his powers seemed to not have been working at all. He assumed there must've been vengestone lying around somewhere. 

This problem became a little more worse when suddenly, a second person was shoved inside the closet with him. That person was Jay. He determined from the whining and grumbling that came with. The closet had very little lighting and very little room. 

“What gives?!” Jay whined, squirming around. “Cole? Is that you?”

“Yep.” Cole laughed. “So. What're you in for?”

“I don't know! Do you? Lloyd literally just picked me up and shoved me in here without any explanation or warning.”

“For me it was Kai. He tricked me here.” He elected to leave out the detail being that he was tricked by the promise of a pastry. He doesn't know why he was so gullible when it was literally Kai. “I have no idea why we're here for.” Though he had a theory. One he really didn't like the idea of, so he was gonna choose to ignore it.

“I mean, they can't keep us in here for long,” Jay reasoned. “We gotta eat and sleep and stuff.”

“You really think Kai isn't that much of an ass to let us starve?”

Jay paused to think. “Well. Maybe Kai. But not Lloyd. Or the other guys. They'll notice we're missing and come get us.” 

Cole was counting on it. He doesn't know how long he'll be able to last in there. The closet they were in was _not_ made to contain two guys of their size, and he felt every single part of his body being pressed up against every single part of Jay's body. Which was simultaneously the best and worst feeling ever. 

Best was for obvious reasons. Worst because Jay just wouldn't. Stop. _Squirming._ And it was doing awful things to his body that he _really_ didn't want Jay to notice. 

“Why don't we just break the door down?” Jay whined impatiently. 

“I already tried that. It didn't work.”

“Bull. You sure you tried hard enough?”

“Jay. I literally have super strength. My powers aren't working. They must've left vengestone nearby.”

“Where are they gonna get vengestone from?” Jay groaned. “Let's just do this the old fashion way then, shall we?”

Before Cole could ask what that entailed, he froze, feeling Jay begin to squirm around again. But this time, he'd managed to rub against a _certain area_ which he was most sensitive in. 

“Jay,” Cole said tensely, through gritted teeth. But apparently Jay was choosing to be dense at this particular moment, as he didn't seem to notice the effect he was having on him. 

“What?” he asked, continuing to move around as he tried to do fuck knows what in an attempt to get them out. 

“Stop squirming around. I told you already, it won't work to try and bring the door down.”

“That's not what I'm trying to do. And this _will_ work, if you believe!” And he continued to move, trying to get into a better position. 

“What're you even trying to do?”

“Gosh Cole. Maybe I just wanna see what we're up against before figuring out how to deal with it? Why are you being so bitchy all of a sudden?" 

Jay's leg then shifted in a certain way that caused Cole to breathe in sharply. Jay froze. So did Cole. Jay had his knee pressed in between Cole's thighs and had been rubbing his crotch as he squirmed, which was what Cole had been trying to warn him about. A little too late to stop now that he's _definitely_ noticed the problem in Cole's pants. 

They just stood there for a moment, unmoving and silent. Until Jay spoke up. 

“Are you-” 

“I _told_ you to stop moving-”

“ _Really_?”

“You kept rubbing against me!”

“Is that _seriously_ all it takes-”

“Shut up! It's warm and cramped in here and you kept- _oh_.” Jay had moved his thigh again, looking at Cole for a reaction. Cole locked eyes with Jay, not saying anything. They squeezed shut when Jay moved his knee again, and he groaned. “Fuck," he whispered. 

He opened his eyes when Jay didn't move again. “Why'd you stop?” 

“Do you want me to keep going?” 

Cole moved his hips, grinding against Jay's thigh. 

“Is that a yes?” 

He nodded. Jay continued to rub against Cole's crotch using his leg. Cole sighed. He probably should've been thinking about why this was actually happening to him and what the outcome would turn out to be. But all he could think about was how good Jay felt pressed up against him. 

As if he'd heard his thoughts, Jay pushed himself against Cole even closer. Now closer, Cole could feel that Jay was in the same position he was in. He felt it _a lot_ more clearly when Jay began to grind against Cole's leg too. 

He gladly welcomed it, though. At that point they were both dry humping each other, but Cole didn't give a shit. It was too warm to care. Everything felt clammy. Crowded. Warm. Wet. 

Jay was rutting against him aggressively, which was way out of character for what Cole knew him as. But then again, it's not like Cole could know anything about this side of Jay. 

He threw his head back, knocking his head on something, but he ignored the pain in favor of the buildup of pleasure he felt inside of him. One that he was very familiar with.

“Jay,” Cole moaned out in warning. Jay looked at Cole and licked his lips, pausing briefly from his soft panting as he did so. 

“Cole,” Jay whined. He rolled his hips once more, in a way that had Cole's entire body shaking as his eyes fluttered closed and pleasure rippled through him. 

By the time he opened his eyes again, he realized that Jay must've finished himself at around the same time he did, because he had stopped grinding against him and was trying to catch his breath. Cole was a little upset at that. He wanted to see what Jay looked like when he did. Maybe next time he could-

He stopped. Many thoughts about everything came rushing through him all at once. Next time? Would there be a next time? They just rutted off each other and came in their pants inside of a fucking closet. Did Jay only do this because of the situation they were in? 

There was a lot of second guessing. 

When he looked back at Jay, he saw the same panicked look on his face that he supposed he had going on as well. And oh shit Jay was probably regretting everything that happened. He should apologize-

Well. Should he? They both said yes. Did they? Didn't _he_ initiate it? Everything was a blur. Had he just taken advantage of his friend? Did Jay even _like_ him the same way to have wanted this?

“Um,” Cole started, intending to say something, but realized that he had no idea what to say. 

“Cole-” Jay then started, but froze when he heard the sound of the room's door opening. They both waited, expecting to hear the sound of Kai or Lloyd's voice. But instead heard a tentative voice speak. “Hello?”

“Zane!” Jay called out to him. 

“Jay?” he asked, confused. “Are you in the closet?”

“Yeah.”

“Me too,” Cole added. 

“How'd you two get in there?” Zane asked, his voice sounding much closer. 

“Kai locked us in here.”

“And Lloyd,” Jay added. 

“Can you help us out?”

“I can,” he said, and they heard the sound of the lock being messed with. Within seconds, the door opened. Jay, who had been leaning on the door, came tumbling out and almost fell, but Cole caught him before he hit the ground, setting him upright. He coughed awkwardly, blushing as he let go of Jay. 

“Are you both alright?” Zane asks. 

“Yeah,” Jay answered. He looked at Cole. “Cole?”

Cole just nodded meekly, avoiding eye contact. “Yeah. I'm gonna go take a shower. Thanks for getting us out Zane.” He walked out of the room. 

Jay died a little inside. 

Zane looked over to Jay. “I overheard Kai and Lloyd talking about trapping you two in a closet. I thought I misheard, so I came here to investigate. I didn't hear _why_ they did it. Perhaps you know?”

Jay shook his head. “I'm gonna shower too. There was like, no air ventilation in there.” And he walked out as well. 

——————————————————————

So Jay and Cole had a problem. This time it was of the bad kind. Ever since that incident in the closet, things had been awkward between them. Cole avoided Jay's gaze a lot, which made Jay think that he _really_ regretted what happened in the closet. Personally, Jay really enjoyed what happened. The outcome, however, was a different story. Because of the way things turned out to be, he guessed that maybe he _shouldn't_ have enjoyed what happened, since Cole didn't seem to have enjoyed it like he did. 

Jay decided he needed to apologize, but he didn't know when. Or how. Cole had _asked_ him to continue. Dammit! This was so fucking complicated. Why did his feelings for Cole have to be exposed in _this_ way? Hell, Kai yelling at Cole would've been a better situation than this. 

Speaking of Kai, Jay was ready to fucking _kill_ him. 

“I'm sorry!” Kai whined, for like the hundredth time. He was draped beside Jay on the couch dramatically, practically begging Jay for forgiveness after he found out what happened and Jay refused to talk to him. 

“Shut up, Kai,” Jay mumbled, focusing on the game he was playing. 

Kai groaned. “I shouldn't even be apologizing! It's not _my_ fault you two decided to get freaky in the closet.”

The memory of what happened flashed through his mind, distracting him enough for him to lose the game he was playing. He sighed and put the controller down as the game over screen shone in front of him. He then turned around and smacked Kai's head with a nearby pillow. 

“What the hell?!” he exclaimed. 

“ _You_ were the one who put us in there in the first place!”

“Yeah! But you were supposed to just talk about your feelings and shit. Not fuck each other-”

“We didn't fuck!”

Kai sighed, crossing his arms. “Well, you spared a lot of details, Jay. I don't _know_ what happened. I just know that you two need to get your shit together and talk to each other.”

As much as Jay hated to admit it, Kai was right. He _needed_ to talk to Cole about what happened. They couldn't just leave their relationship as it was. If anything, he wanted to go back to being just friends.

His thoughts were interrupted when Lloyd came rushing into the room. “Head to the bounty, everybody! We've got trouble.”

Trouble being that there were a group of thugs planning a robbery on the ninjago city bank, overheard by Zane's falcon as it flew along the streets. Upon further investigation, it came out that they had a large organization with their own base to convene and gather weapons for many other crimes. 

Zane's falcon patrolled its perimeters prior to their arrival and found there to be many people inside the abandoned warehouse they used as a base. While waiting for the Bounty to bring them there, Lloyd suggested they sneak in to access the situation first before attempting anything. 

They all gather on the roof of the building, waiting for Lloyd's instructions. “Me, Zane and Kai will go see what's up on the main floor. The rest of you guys split up and check to see what they have going in the other areas. Remember: do not engage. We don't want to make our presence known so quickly. Alright?”

They all nod, splitting up into different directions

Cole decided the fastest way in would be through a window. So that's what he went with, kicking the window in with a loud ‘ _crash_ ’ as the glass shattered. 

He winced. He probably should've been more careful than that. He was still kind of distracted. Had a lot of things on his mind. He'd been talking to Zane about what happened between him and Jay, asking for advice. But Lloyd interrupted him by informing him on the mission. 

Which was fine. Maybe he could use this as an opportunity to get his pent up feelings out. Though Lloyd said not to engage. He needed to focus right now. 

What was he supposed to be doing right now anyway? He'd forgotten…

_“Did you hear that sound?”_

Cole froze. Somebody heard him?

_“Yeah. It sounded like a crash.”_

Oh crap. He should hide. He looked around frantically. There was no good place to hide from where he could see. He was a ninja! How could he not find a place to hide? 

Would climbing onto the ceiling be a terrible idea?

Cole nearly jumped out of his skin when he felt a tug on his arm. And when he looked at who it was that did, it really didn't do much to calm his beating heart. 

“This way,” Jay whispered, pulling Cole, who let himself be tugged along. 

They stopped in front of a closet. Which just seemed like a cruel joke at that point. 

“Fuck that!” Cole whispered anxiously. “We can't both fit.” The ceiling was a much better idea than this. What're the chances they'll look up?

 _“Who's there?”_ Footsteps. _“I think it came from around here.”_

Jay, who was already inside the closet, shot his arm out towards Cole and yanked him in with him, closing the door as quickly and quietly as possible. 

They held their breath, unmoving as they waited for the two guys to pass by. Eventually, it was quiet again. Jay waited a few more seconds before turning the knob on the door. But…

“It's jammed.”

Cole blinked. “Seriously?” 

“I'm serious!” Jay said, tugging on the knob more violently. It stayed stuck. 

“This has got to be a joke. Is this Kai's doing?” Cole brought his hand up to the communicator in his ear. “Kai! I swear to god if you locked us in again I'm gonna kick your ass.”

“What?” Kai whispered. “No. Keep it down. We're on the main floor. Where are you guys?” 

“Trapped in a closet.” 

Kai barely contained a snort. “Again?” 

“Not funny!” 

“Kinda funny,” they heard Nya add. 

Lloyd spoke up, “We'll come get you guys when we're done here. Think you'll survive for that long?" 

“I guess we have no choice," Cole sighed and then turned off his communicator. Sure, he probably could've knocked this door down, but that would draw attention. They needed to wait for the others to finish with their business. 

Cole stared at the ground, trying not to panic because they were in the exact same situation as from before. He _really_ didn't want to put Jay through the same thing from before. 

“Sorry for putting us in this mess again." Jay laughed nervously, breaking the silence. 

“Whatever,” Cole said, trying to be nonchalant about it. He hoped he didn't look as panicked as he felt. Like before, he could feel Jay's body heat against him, as they're pressed closely together. Instead of thinking about that, he focused on breathing evenly, hoping his body doesn't pull a traitorous move once more. 

“I'll try not to move around so much this time," Jay joked. Yeah, he really didn't want that situation brought up again, especially not here, when they were essentially living the moment again. 

Cole cringed. “Can we pretend that never happened?" 

He got an unexpected reply from Jay. “I don't wanna pretend.”

“...What do you mean?”

“We can't just ignore what happened, Cole. Things have been weird ever since we did what we did. Can we acknowledge that it happened first?”

Alright. So this is how it was gonna go. 

Cole sighed. “Okay. Yeah. It happened. I'm sorry." 

Jay tilted his head in confusion. “Sorry? For what?”

“You're really gonna make me say it?”

“I actually have no idea what you're apologizing for.”

“For getting hard because of you, idiot!” He blurted out. 

Jay was silent for a second, face scrunching in confusion. “Why are you apologizing for that? _I_ should be the one apologizing! You had the excuse of having the friction of my leg turn you on. I literally got hard from seeing _you_ get hard and decided it would be a great idea to rut up against your leg until I came.”

Cole's face flushed at the vulgarity of the statement. Then the rest of what Jay said hit him. “Wait. I think there are multiple misunderstandings going on here.”

Jay raised an eyebrow. “Huh?” 

“I'm attracted to you, idiot.” 

Jay blinked, eyes widening. “Huh?!” 

“I got hard because it was _you_ , dude. 'Cause _you_ were the person who I was pressed up against. I felt bad about it. It seemed like you only did what you did because of the circumstances.”

“What? No! Oh my god we're so stupid.” 

Cole laughed. “Yeah. What's new?”

Jay shifted around to better face Cole. “Alright. Let me get this straight: we're both attracted to each other, but neither of us told each other because we thought the other only did what he did because we were in a cramped closet?" 

Cole nodded. “Yeah, I think that's exactly what happened.”

There was a beat of silence as they considered what to do next with this newfound information. 

“All it took was being trapped in a closet twice, huh?” Jay finally said, smiling nervously at Cole. 

Cole smiled back, and for a second they just look at each other, exchanging knowing looks. 

Their faces were so close together already that they didn't even have to lean in that far to press their lips together. They kissed. Even though they were already squished together, Jay ignored that and tried to press himself even further onto Cole, trying to deepen the kiss. He felt Cole smile against his mouth, making him smile. And he giggled as he went to kiss him again. 

They were so busy being enamored that they didn't even notice the voices of the other ninja growing near until the door opened and Cole, who was leaning against the door this time, came tumbling out, with Jay falling on top of them. They both groan and look up to see the ninja all staring at them. 

“You two weren't fucking in there, were you?” 

Nya smacked him upside the head. “Shut up Kai!” 

“I don't wanna be a cock block! They can go back inside if they want, since we already took care of things without them.”

Cole and Jay only groan and roll their eyes as they get back up and follow the rest of the ninja back to the bounty. 

“We could continue things back at the monastery, if you want,” Cole suggested with a shy smile. 

Jay smiled back. “Yeah I'd like that.”

**Author's Note:**

> I've noticed that my fics are all lowkey crack and I wanted to apologize for that lmao. I will take writing seriously one day, but not today! 
> 
> Also wanted to clarify that English is _not_ my first language, and it physically hurts to reread my own fics, so no proofreading. If there's something obviously fucked in the writing, pretend you do not see it ✨ 
> 
> Thanks for reading :D Kudos/Comments are my motivation for writing more :]


End file.
